Raticate
Raticate is a pure Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the series. In the seventh generation, it gained a variant from the Alola region hat is a dual Normal and Dark-type. Background Rattata is a very common Pokémon in the Kanto region which evolves into Raticate, a mouse-like Pokémon revered for it's sturdy and continuously-growing teeth. To accommodate this, it gnaws on things to whittle them down, being capable of chewing through even cinder walls. In the Alolan region, Raticates are plumper and have a more commanding presence over Rattata, similar to that of a godfather and his gangsters. It is described as being incredibly greedy, with it's nests being filled with food that it can't possibly eat all of. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Should at least be comparable to Baby Pokémon like Cleffa, who can survive meteor impacts according to PokéDex entries.) | Multi-City Block Level (Comparable if not superior to first-stage Pokémon like Pikachu, which can destroy a Pokémon center, and Horsea, which naturally learns Twister.) Speed: Transonic (Can react to sound-based moves such as Growl.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Pokémon such as Pikachu, which naturally learns the move Thunder, a move that utilizes natural sky to ground lightning.) Durability: Building Level | Multi-City Block Level (Can contend with other Pokémon on the same tier as itself.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Fixed Damage via Super Fang, Immunity to Ghost-type moves. Alolan forms have all the same, in addition to Resistances to Dark and Immunity to Psychic-type moves, Power Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Stat Manipulation Negation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''via Dynamaxing 'Intelligence: At least Animalistic to Average (In the wild, behave based on feral instinct. Like most Pokémon, they require input from a trainer Stamina: Low | Average, 'doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Kanto Variants: **'Run Away:' Primary ability. Allows the user to flee from battle, regardless of opponent's abilities. **'Guts:' Secondary ability. When the user is inflicted with a status condition, it boosts their Attack stat. Even from burning, which normally halves it. **'Hustle:' Hidden ability. The user's attack stat is doubled, but the accuracy of physical attacks is reduced. *'Alola Variants:' **'Gluttony:' Primary ability. The user will consume berries earlier than normal. For example, a berry that is consumed at a quarter of the user's HP will be consumed at half instead. **'Hustle:' Secondary ability. The user's attack stat is doubled, but the accuracy of physical attacks is reduced. **'Thick Fat:' Hidden ability. Reduces damage taken from Fire and Ice-type attacks. Moves Raticate and it's Alolan form learn the same spread of moves, so there is no need for distinction between the two. *'Scary Face:' Normal-type status move. The user makes an intimidating face at the opponent, scaring them and harshly lowering their Speed stat. *'Swords Dance:' Normal-type status move. The user performs a fighting dance that sharply boosts it's Attack stat. *'Counter:' Fighting-type physical move. The user retaliates from a physical attack, dealing twice as much damage back to the opponent, though only works if it was struck by one in the first place. *'Tackle:' Normal-type physical move. The user does exactly that to it's opponent. *'Tail Whip:' Normal-type status move. The user wags their tail, causing the opponent to lower their Defense. *'Quick Attack:' Normal-type physical move. The user attacks the opponent at a blinding speed that has greater priority than most other moves. *'Focus Energy:' Normal-type status move. The user takes a deep breath and focuses to have a higher chance to land a critical hit. *'Bite:' Dark-type physical move. The user does exactly that to it's opponent. Has a small chance of making the target flinch. *'Pursuit:' Dark-type physical move. The user chases down the target, dealing twice as much damage if the opponent is about to retreat or be switched out. *'Hyper Fang:' Normal-type physical move. The user bites the opponent with a small chance of making them flinch. *'Assurance:' Dark-type physical move. Deals twice as much damage if the opponent has already taken damage before use, such as through another attack, Life Orb, etc. *'Crunch:' Dark-type physical move. The user bites the opponent with a small chance of lowering their Defense stat. *'Sucker Punch:' Dark-type physical move. The user goes for a surprise attack before the opponent can strike, though only works if the target was going to use an attacking move. *'Super Fang:' Normal-type physical move. The user bites the opponent, always cutting the opponents current health in half. Cannot be used to knock out an opponent, however. *'Double Edge:' Normal-type physical move. The user rams into the opponent with full force, receiving a third recoil damage after using it. *'Endeavor:' Normal-type physical move. The user brings the opponent's HP down to the same number as it's own at current state. Key Rattata & Alolan Rattata | Raticate & Alolan Raticate Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Fighting-type moves, and likely attacks or abilities with similar properties. **Alolan Raticate takes quadruple damage from these, in addition to double damage from Bug and Fairy-type moves. *According to it's PokéDex entry from Red & Blue, it will lose balance if it's whiskers are cut off. Sources *Bulbapedia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Pokémon Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Building Level Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Transonic Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Weather Manipulators